


Good Night

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Some Fluff, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Lucifer carrying you to bed after you fall asleep on the couch, and waking up as he is doing it.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Good Night

The elevator’s door opened with a soft ding and you marched right into Lucifer’s apartment above Lux like you owned the place. Which wasn’t actually that far from truth given how much time you’d been spending there with the devil himself.

“Why is no one welcoming me?” you shouted to the empty rooms, disappointed.

You walked down the corridor and looked around the main room in the apartment, leaving the bottle on top of the piano. Given your poor luck, Lucifer had probably decided to bring someone over and forgotten about your phone call. You shouted out his name again.

“I’m coming, no rush, what’s the emergency… Oh.” Lucifer stopped on top of the few stairs leading to the other part of the apartment. He smiled, surprised to see you. Well, you weren’t at your best to say the least.

You shrugged with a heavy sigh and fell on the large sofa in front of the huge window.

“I think you see,” you muttered.

“I assume it was a gruelling day at work?” Lucifer approached you gaily, fixing his shirt. “Or maybe you’ve finally killed someone?”

“The first one actually.” You said, making him some space to sit next to you before putting your head on his crossed legs. “Although I wish I could kill one of the suspects. I am 100% sure he’s that murderer we’re trying to tie to the recent cases. He’s a really bad guy, but for now, we’ve got pretty much no hard evidence. _And_ my car was blown up.”

“Wait, what?” It took him a moment to focus on your words.

“Yup. Why do you think I smell like gasoline and fire?”

“Well, if you want to say you look like Hell, then I must sadden you dear – even Hell looks better than you right now,” Lucifer stated while looking for any injuries.

“I’m fine,” you took your arm from his grip. “It wasn’t that bad, I was outside.”

“Excuse me, but what?” Lucifer yelled slightly offended. “You come to me, barely alive and smelling worse than my worst nightmares and now I can’t even worry about those nasty infections that tend to kill humans? How?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure if I should get offended or happy that you worry so much about my well-being,” you admitted with a deep frown, looking up to him. “Medic’s checked on me, I’m fine, besides it’s not the Middle Ages anymore, you know?”

Lucifer huffed, visibly still not pleased with your answer. Or maybe you really smelled that bad.

“Are you going to throw me out?” you asked curiously.

He looked at you with pure disbelief.

“Of course not, not like this! Just as you said, your car was blown up, so you’ve got nothing to… I mean, except for this bottle of vodka?”

You shrugged.

“My wallet was in the car, but I had some money left in my pockets, so I decided to use it wisely.”

“Up until now, it never really occurred to me what an influence I have on you,” Lucifer admitted, seriously impressed. “Chloe might have been right…”

“She won’t believe that you actually said that,” you laughed, imagining the surprise and utter shock on the detective’s face.

Lucifer returned the smile, leaning over you to grab the bottle. Nothing too extravagant, but he couldn’t really blame you given the recent events. He opened it, looking over his shoulder to where the glasses were standing on the bar.

“Don’t bother, it’s not that type of occasion,” you took the bottle from his hand, taking a long sip.

You ended coughing as the sour alcohol hit your throat. Lucifer took the bottle back, awkwardly making you sit and patting your back.

“And you don’t understand how I can be so scared about you when you can’t even drink without risking your life?” he asked with disbelief.

“Sorry. I just feel like shit,” you muttered, leaning on his shoulder. Lucifer sighed, brushing your hair absentmindedly.

“Don’t worry about it now. Just rest.”

You muttered something back, but without any anger. For a while, it was all peaceful and calm again. After your last shift that took most of your energy and strength, it was a blessing, even if spent with the Devil.

You didn’t remember what you were talking about later, sitting in the slowly darkening room and watching the city lights as the night came to take upon the city. You didn’t remember drifting to sleep either.

Lucifer stopped mid-sentence as he heard your breath slow down and deepen. He frowned, not quite believing it.

Marvellous. He just made you fall asleep with all those brilliant anecdotes he thought you were enjoying.

Lucifer growled, but kept it quiet. You had a terrible day and you deserved a rest as he admitted himself a couple of hours earlier.

He wasn’t sure what to as you cuddled into him further. You rarely started any form of physical contact with him, so it was new and quite awkward to see you like this. Well, you certainly didn’t look like waking up any time soon (quite the opposite actually), so Lucifer couldn’t ignore it forever – he surely wasn’t going to sit there and let you dribble on his shirt. Devil indeed wore Prada, and Prada didn’t like that kind of treatment.

“Oh, Dad…” Lucifer mutter quietly, shifting slightly and carefully enough not to wake you up. He had to admit that once you were sleeping peacefully, you had nothing in common with the detective mask you tended to wear on daily basis, especially at work.

Leaving you to sleep on his couch would be below his dignity and manners, so he picked you up and decided to carry you to his bedroom. He didn’t have any plans that evening, so no one should interrupt you or visit him. Besides, he didn’t need sleep anyway.

He almost flinched when you spoke.

“I hope you didn’t plan anything wicked.”

He scoffed, smirking to himself while walking down the corridor.

“Would you like me to?”

“Not today,” you yawned, letting him lay you down on his bed and take off your shoes. You were surprised because of the change in his usual behaviour, but you certainly weren’t going to complain.

“Do you need anything? I’ve got some spare clothes if you want to change,” Lucifer offered.

“I bet you do, but I don’t like to wear someone else’s clothes,” you muttered, tugging at the blanket.

“Good night then, love,” Lucifer smiled, patting your head and moving to get up.

“Do you have anything to do?” you asked, making him stop.

“Not really, why?”

“Could you… stay with me? Just until I fall asleep,” you murmured, regretting the words the moment they left your mouth. You felt like a child, even though Lucifer’s presence really made you calm down.

Lucifer wanted to make a remark, but stopped. He smiled lightly, moving further onto the bed.

“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
